<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~Colours of Day and Night~ by TheFoxofFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691577">~Colours of Day and Night~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction'>TheFoxofFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day and Night, Gen, I read a couple worlds on a thing and this was born, Magical, Magical Nature, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Natural, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag this, myths, this was a spur in the moment thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Day &amp; Night - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~Colours of Day and Night~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post_title">
  <p>They are colours, they makes the world be colourful, they give the sky it’s vibrant colours, they paints every flower and fish.</p>
</div><div class="post_title">
  <p>The rainbow is their best creation, because it gives them the ability to pain everything in their favourite colours.</p>
</div><div class="post_title">
  <p>They love fall, painting the leaves in all the pretty yellows and reds, they love winter, with it’s blue and shimmering palette.</p>
</div><div class="post_title">
  <p>Spring with all the flowers and Summer with the strength their colours shine in.</p>
</div><div class="post_body">
  <p>But something makes their colours vanish, something leaves them greyed out and lacking lustre.</p>
  <p>They doesn’t know who this person is, but they will find them and make them stop.<br/>
Farmers, wanderers and children and old crones point them the directions, the common folk don’t have the time to see them.</p>
  <p>When They finally find the culprit they realise, they’re not taking the colours out of malice.<br/>
The person is dressed in pretty blues and deep purples, specks of white and grey shimmering in the weak sun, that seem to suddenly struggle to shine down on the two of them.</p>
  <p>They watch, seeing how the deep purples takes in their work with glee, but whenever they touch, it darkens the colours or greys them out.<br/>
They watch as the shimmering whites flinch at every colour destroying touch.</p>
  <p>Deciding to step out of their hiding spot they confront the other, finally seeing their face.<br/>
It is shrouded in shadows, but the eyes shine just as bright as the sun, but pale white.</p>
  <p>They don’t have to talk, they seem to understand each other anyway, they repaint their creations and the other watches in awe and delight.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They start to work in tandem, one always following the other, a chase no one knows who first started.<br/>
They pain the world in it’s vibrant colours</p>
  <p>They shroud the world in darkness and more muted colours, speckling the once bright blue sky with stars and galaxies.<br/>
Giving the moon, the gift they both share as much love as possible.</p>
  <p>Day found the Night<br/>
And the Night found the Day</p>
  <p>They both pain the world in their shimmering colours, joining together to make the relaxing colours of dawn, a gentle greeting and the vibrant colours of dusk, a emotional solution.</p>
  <p>Their world changes in colours, new things are made.<br/>
New colours shine in Nights palette.</p>
  <p>Day loves them just as much as at the start.<br/>
Their love growing with each dance they make over their world</p>
  <p>Until the day their colours run out.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>